Happy Birthday, Ginny
by Hermione22
Summary: Ginny Weasley knows she is going to spend her birthday alone again...or is she?


Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognised belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Happy Birthday, Ginny**_

'This had to be the best birthday gift I could possibly receive in a century,' Ginny Weasley muttered sarcastically as she tried, but without success it seems, to dug her shovel deeper into the snow. Pushing back a strand of flaming red lock that was clinging pathetically to her face, she straightened her aching back and scanned the snow-covered grounds through weary eyelids. 

_Just fantastic that there had to be so much snow on the day that I'm serving my worst detention ever._ Ginny thought in disgust as she tugged her sweater closer to her shivering form, gripped the ends of her shovel tightly and gave another hard push. _And on my forgotten birthday, what's more. _But the huge pile of snow just wouldn't budge. 

At the age of seventeen, Ginny didn't expect much on her birthday. Maybe it was the fact that it fell on the eve of Christmas and everyone was too busy anticipating Christmas to come, or maybe it was because her whole family was too preoccupied with their work. Her parents had gone away on a holiday to celebrate their 30th anniversary and had left her brothers behind with her. But as usual, Charlie, Percy and Bill was busy with work, and Fred and George had gone to spend their Christmas over at Lee's. 

_Hope Ron's having a fruitful time with that stupid Quidditch career he's always boasting about. _Ginny thought, envy even evident in her thoughts. Being the baby of the family didn't help with her inferior feelings about being a useless, short-of-expectation Weasley. At seventeen, Ginny had probably served almost as many detentions as her twin brothers had in her seven years at Hogwarts. No longer the shy, quiet, awestruck fan of Harry Potter, Ginny had outgrown into a vivacious and voluptuous young woman, who, unfortunately, had an uncanny knack for trouble. 

_Terrific birthday I'm having,_ Ginny thought, trying not to turn green with jealousy and focusing on the impossible task at hand. _No lousy cards, no birthday wishes, no Quidditch and half of the Gryffindors have left for Christmas. Stupid Filch, _a hand ran through her unruly red mane in frustration. _Stupid Norris, stupid birthday, stupid, _stupid _detention. _

Failing yet again, Ginny aimed an angry kick at the snow lump and watched with grim satisfaction as it flew a few metres away and hit an unsuspecting Mrs. Norris right smack on her face.

_Serves that stupid cat right, _a mirthless smile cracked across Ginny's frost-bitten face as she eyed the retreating form of a meowing Mrs. Norris with spite and distaste. _Probably going to report to Filch about my misdoings again. _Another hard shove into the snow._ As if spying on me isn't enough. _With a snort, Ginny gave an almighty heave and with great effort, cleared the remaining snow. 

_ At last, _she thought as she rubbed her sore and tired arms with a heavy sigh and slinging the shovel over her shoulder, she scanned her surroundings with somewhat a supreme satisfaction. The mountain of snow in the beginning had already been reduced to a flat and smooth pavement under her tremendous heave and push. Well, she had served detention for that crack head Filch well, and she could hardly wait to snuggle back into the warm comforts of the Gryffindor Common Room.

_ But first things first,_ Ginny thought drowsily as she made her way back to Filch's office. _Gotta see what that old grouch has to say about the attempted murder of his cat. _

Grumbling monosyllabic curses under her breath, she reached the office and knocked three times on the door, plastering on the biggest and fakest smile she could manage and waited until a dry voice slurred at her before she entered the room.

Filch was sitting behind his desk with an unpleasant grin marring his wrinkled face, and on his lap, purring loudly, was the fat lump of a black cat. 

_Mrs. Norris,_ Ginny had to stifle back a distasteful wince as she looked innocently at Filch through wide blue eyes, praying fervently that Filch wouldn't look past her act. 

The office smelt distinctively of cat food and cat fur and cat poop and everything cat-ish, and despite the angelic show that Ginny was putting on, she couldn't help but let out an involuntary snort. Disgust was slowly creeping up on her and she had to fight back waves of sudden nausea.

'Is something wrong, Weasley?' Filch's mouth twisted into a sardonic grin, long white fingers moving up and down the length of Mrs. Norris' body.

'N-nothing, sir,' Ginny choked out and tried to look as demure as possible. _Except that your office smells more like a cat shop._

'Well, _pleasant,' _the caretaker's grin widened a fraction and his eyes fixed Ginny with a piercing gaze, 'but Mrs. Norris here tells me that you _threw _snowballs at her, right, my sweet?' With a look of satisfaction, he gazed down at the cat lying lazily in his lap and stroked her. She, in turn, purred loudly.

'I'm sorry, sir.' Ginny lowered her eyes in mock shame, 'It was purely an accident, sir, I didn't mean for it to happen.' _Yeah right. Between you and that fat lump you call a cat, it would a shame if it _was _an accident._

'_Well,_' eyebrows rose. 'If I weren't in such a _good_ mood today,' _Why you b-- _'You wouldn't have been let off so easily, _Ms _Weasley,' an indignant purr, most likely from Mrs. Norris.

'T-thank you, sir,' _Filch must have been hit by the Christmas bug for him to be so magnanimous._

'I do hope you enjoy your detention, in fact I did..._greatly_.' _That's because, you little rat of a caretaker, you were sitting on your piggy butt here while I was busy shoving my arms off._

'Yes sir, I did, extremely, sir,' _The best part was __seeing your idiotic cat trying an attempt at an unsuccessful 'meow' when I hit her with the snow. It sounded more like a croak._

'I do hope I won't see you in my office again, Weasley,' _Yeah riiight. _'But I must say, I do enjoy giving detention to Hogwarts brats, like you, for instance.' _Ouch, that hurts._

'Well, put the shovel on my desk and you may leave now, Weasley,' _Wow, I can't believe I'm let off this easily._

'Yes sir,' _Triple wow..._

'And one more thing before you go,' a mean smile twisted his mouth. _Oh well, I knew there was a catch to this._

'Yessir?' Ginny plastered on another sugar-sweet smile.

'_Merry Christmas_.' 

***

As tired as she was, Ginny couldn't help registering in her weary mind as she trudged heavily back to the Gryffindor Common Room, that there _was_ something seriously wrong with Filch. He wasn't his usual self, that much she was certain. The old Filch would never in a million years, say what he had said just now. He was even vaguely _pleasant_, and never in her seventeen years would she have described Argus Filch to be pleasant.

_ Oh well, I should just be thankful that I didn't have to serve another round of detention, _Ginny mused drowsily as she rubbed her palms together and tried to stop them from feeling so numb.

_ Some birthday this is. Really Weasley, next time you should know better than to get into trouble on your _birthday,_ damnit. _a tiny, annoying voice chided her.

_Well, It's no fault of mine if that silly Creevey was so sensitive to the Sneezebombs thrown in his face, _she snapped, lips twisting into a slight smile as she amused herself with images of Colin Creevey gulping for air after the harmless little prank that they had played on him - earning her worst detention ever in 7 years at Hogwarts.

_Ginny Weasley! _the voice seemed to have grown more indignant. _You _knew_ he was allergic to bananas, heavens help me _why_ you had to get yourself into trouble one last time before you turn seventeen. Maybe you _like _detention._

_ Oh what the hell, _Ginny thought irritably, _how was I supposed to know that Fred and George sold me _banana_-flavoured Sneezebombs instead of the _apple_-flavoured I wanted?_

_ But still -- _the voice was sounding eerily like Hermione's.

_ Oh shut the hell up, the last thing I need on my birthday right now is for my inner voice to argue with me._

Trudging wearily up the stairs to the Common Room, Ginny's thoughts drifted to Caitlin, her best friend, and prayed fervently that she was having better luck with Professor McGonagall. Remembering how McGonagall had looked when she was informed of the news that Creevey was having another asthma attack, Ginny shuddered and tugged her sweater closer to her small form, trying to push the image of a stern-faced, cross-eyed woman to the back of her mind.

'But at least sorting out stacks of papers is better than having to shove snow down Filch's throat,' Ginny muttered under her breath, 'least you don't haveta find Mrs. Norris breathing down your neck.' _And on your forgotten birthday, _her inner voice taunted. 

'Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me...'Her thoughts wandered. _Aren't you pathetic, Gin? Your birthday's always forgotten, damnit. No 'Happy birthday, Ginny', no cards --even one little lousy card would be good--, no presents, no birthday cakes..._

Trying to choke back the melancholic feeling and the tears that were forming at the corner of her eye, Ginny walked up to the Fat Lady with a heavy heart and mumbled the password to her, somewhat incoherently.

_Birthdays are probably the lousiest thing that can happen to me,_ Ginny bit her lips sadly as she pushed open the portrait door, wondering why in the world it was so dark inside, _once again I'm going to turn seventeen alo--_

But even before she could finish her sentence, a loud cheer erupted.

_'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINNY!'_

The lights went on and Ginny's eyes widened in utmost surprise and amazement. She could barely register the fact in her daze that she was suddenly surrounded by her friends. Caitlin, Ashley, Dilton, Kenneth, Amanda...and even the tiny form of Colin and his camera was present.

Before she could utter a word, Caitlin came forward to envelop her in a big bear hug, followed by the rest of them. 

'W-what, h-how--' She blinked in astonishment as she suddenly caught a glimpse of the big, beautiful birthday cake that was illuminated under the lights. Presents, big and small, circled around it and to the left, Ginny saw a thick pile of letters. She could recognised the twins' untidy scrawl and one of them, Percy's neat and proper handwriting. She could even vaguely smell her mother's rose perfume from one of the parchments and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

She took in the state of the Common Room and realised with a start that her friends had put in a lot of effort to do it up. Colourful balloons were tied onto the walls and large banners, which was obviously enchanted to make them hum, had the words, 'Happy Birthday, Ginny!' sewn onto them.

'Open this letter!' Caitlin said eagerly as she pressed a small, while envelope into Ginny's hands. With trembling fingers, Ginny tore open the seal and unfolded the parchment. It was from her parents, in her mother's neat writing.

_My Darling Ginny, _the letter began,

_Although your father and I are unable to celebrate this joyous occasion with you, we really want you to know that we care a lot for our baby girl turning seventeen (at last) and that we love you no matter where we are._

_Sweetheart, do forgive us for not being able to celebrate your birthday with you as your friends requested you to stay in Hogwarts _-'No wonder!' Ginny exclaimed-_ so that they could have, what I assumed, a surprise birthday party for you._

_My dearest Virginia, a very Happy Seventeenth birthday for you and may you stay beautiful always._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad _

'I-I--' Ginny choked back as rivulets of tears streamed steadily down her face. Touched wasn't the word to describe what she was feeling now. Her voice sounded hoarse even to her ears.

'Aw Gin, don't cry. It's your _birthday_!' Caitlin's face lit up into a wide and cheery smile and she lifted up the luxurious cake from the table. 'Come on, make a wish and blow out the candles, you're turning seventeen today, birthday girl, you should be happy!'

Ginny managed a watery smile, feeling indescribable warmth surge through her heart, made a silent wish and blew out the candles, much to the excitement of everyone present. Another loud and happy cheer erupted and whistles could be heard.

_ Well, well, well. What do you know? What you thought would be a lonely birthday had turned out to be one of the best and happies__t days of your life._

And for once, Ginny had to agree that her inner voice was right.

***

_Later that night, time unknown, probably around midnight._

'Gin?'

'Yeah?'

'What did you wish for?'

'It's a secret,' a drowsy laugh. 'Merry Christmas, Caitlin.'

'Merry Christmas, birthday girl.'

_-fin-_

**Author's Note: **Hope you like what I've written ^_^ Just a little inspiration I got before bedtime. Please review, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
